


what can you do

by CadetDru



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Paladins, References to Oscar Wilde, lay on hands, pathfinder mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: A paladin and a bard walk out of a bar.
Relationships: Edward Keystone/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	what can you do

Two men, thrown together due to the world's new circumstances. Oscar Wilde and Edward Keystone were both men of their own making.Advantages that they'd been given were carefully chosen to further their advantages.It was a quiet enough inn, not many people around but enough to not feel like the world had completely ended. 

It was a quiet moment, time for a quiet drink.Neither of them were very good at silence, but it came from different angles.Oscar was used to always knowing just what to say.Edward clearly never did and tried to throw out enough words to make up the difference.Neither entirely understood the abilities or limitations of the other.

Oscar, when presented with a handsome young man who was as thick as a brick in many ways, adjusted and adapted his usual approach.He was clever.He could afford to be obvious.

"I can see that Apollo's given you a great many gifts," Oscar said. "He's either blessed or cursed me to not have you lay your hands on me." It was an obvious volley, an early come-on that any paladin should have been used to.

"Oh, I'll take care of you whenever you need me to," Edward heartily promised. "Apollo wants me to be useful."

"Thank you," Oscar said carefully.Ed wasn't sticking to the same script that Oscar was trying to craft. "I'm sure I'll have need of you." He could certainly put a pliable man like Edward to good use. 

Edward was frowning, an unpleasant thought sullying his smooth brow."Do you need me to now?"

"To..." Oscar said.

"To lay on hands," Edward said urgently."Are you hurt?"

"Not particularly," Oscar said, trying not to think about it.He had been hoping that the line could work if it had been thrown at Edward before. He could learn if given enough time and attention.Oscar let out a slow exhale.

"Then you don't..." Edward trailed off.Some new thought made its way across his face. "Oh," he said softly. 

Oscar cleared his throat, took another drink.

Suddenly there was a muscled arm draped around his shoulders."You want me to lay on hands," Edward said with a breathy laugh. He had Oscar locked in this half embrace.

"Yes," Oscar said, not at all surprised by how low his voice was. 

"I'm not allowed to hurt you so I can heal you," Edward said, pulling back. Oscar's mind went blank."But I can just... make you feel better."

"Yes," Oscar said, regaining control. "I would very much like to see how much better you can make me feel."

Edward still held Oscar's shoulders with one arm.He pressed his other palm to Oscar's chest, pulling closer.Edward started off completely normally, laying his hands on Oscar in the purest way possible. He prayed to Apollo to alleviate any pain or discomfort from the fully clothed man before him, mumbling something about making sure that Oscar wasn't harmed by anything that Edward might do.

Once the light had flowed out of him, he changed his approach.Edward held Oscar's face in his other hand, carefully propping Oscar's chin in his palm.He gently guided Oscar to make eye contact with him."How do you feel?"

Oscar took a deep breath, steeling himself to separate existent actual emotions from momentary irritation from the hope of physical pleasure. "Better."

Edward smiled.They still hadn't kissed, there shouldn't have been a spark there. When Edward did press his lips to Oscar, it was too much of a surprise and almost disquietingly chaste.

"My room," Oscar said, clinging to the idea that he was in control. Edward was a force of nature, impossible to reason with and difficult to direct. 

Edward followed behind him as Oscar walked to his rented room.Oscar was mostly dressed.He shed as many layers as he could without being fully disrobed. He didn't want to startle the golden paladin.Edward followed his lead and took off his armor.He glanced at Oscar but didn't move to kiss him. "Are you hurting any where?" Edward asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm--" Oscar started to say.He wasn't stammering. He was just legitimately concerned that the golden godly servant really thought Oscar needed healing. And here Oscar had thought Edward was just preparing to repair Oscar in advance of any breakage.

Oscar was against the wall.Edward was pushing him against the wall, hips pressed against Oscar's own.  Oscar had no idea how they'd gotten there.

Edward flowed over Oscar like a waterfall. He was blocking Oscar off from the world.Oscar grabbed Edward's hips, urging him closer. "Where do you want my hands?" Edward asked, so genuinely that it took away Oscar's breath.

"Everywhere," Oscar said. Edward's hands roamed, lips staying affixed to Oscar's own.Oscar pulled away enough to talk.

Edward didn't answer with words. A true man of action, he stripped off his own shirt and set to ruining Oscar's. That tailor wasn't even in business any more.It didn't quite seem like the act itself could be worth it, but there was so much more than just the momentary pleasure. Someone with Plantagenet could be very useful to have around.

Edward stopped kissing Oscar. He tapped Oscar's temple."You alright in there?" he asked with a sad smile.

A surprisingly complex question that Oscar couldn't answer honestly.Unless Edward would be receptive enough. "Just thinking too much.I don't know what to do with you."

Edward laughed. "I know what to do," he promised. 

Oscar fervently wished that was the case.

Edward set himself back to the task at hand, writhing against Oscar.He balanced his weight so as not to completely crush Oscar, which almost seemed a pity.His hands drifted, one clutching Oscar's ass to keep him pinned.The other starting to lightly palm Oscar's growing bulge within his trousers.

"You still need me to lay on hands?"

"More techniques of Apollo?"

Edward gripped Oscar tighter.He was trying to suppress a slight frown. "Don't," he warned.His meaning was crystal clear.Edward could flirt with his powers as a paladin, but the source of them was off limits. Edward was not a blasphemous man. 

Oscar simply nodded. Words would only complicate things.

"How much healing do you plan on needing?" Edward asked.His hand was still just there, just pushing against Oscar's cock with a kind of insistence that Oscar had not expected.

Edward's words didn't make sense at first.There was a chance was asking how much Oscar planned on being roughed up by the very strong young man wrapped around him. Or that Oscar would be fatigued. Or that Oscar needed to calm down.The latter seemed especially unlikely given the fact that Edward was now rutting against him as well. 

Edward's body against Oscar's own made Oscar wish they were a bit more horizontal and armed with either a wickedly clever spell or a jar of appropriate oil. Edward spread-eagled beneath Oscar seemed a perfect spot for him. Bearing down on Oscar seemed good as well.

"Is this alright?" Edward asked, in an earnest enough voice as to break Oscar's heart. 

Oscar focused on the physical sensations before him, nothing more and nothing less. "This shouldn't require too much healing," he said.

"How much do you want?" Edward said, moving his hand back up.He traced his way up to the waistband of Oscar's trousers. Oscar bit back a query regarding the potential of healing split seams.

"I leave it to your capable hands," Oscar said. "You seem to know your way around the body."

"Been thinking about yours," Edward admitted. His hand dipped down into Oscar's trousers before Oscar could verbally respond.Strong, slightly calloused fingers wrapped around Oscar's cock. 

Oscar applied his renowned skills of wit and wordplay as eloquently as he could by moaning "fuck" into the general vicinity of Edward's mouth.

"Maybe," Edward said. "But I was thinking, if you don't mind my using more than my hands..." He trailed off, having the gall to blush at his own words.

"Yes," Oscar said, not entirely sure what he was agreeing to or if Edward even knew.

Edward hesitated before dropping to his knees.He licked his lips and looked up at Oscar with the same kind of simple pleasure that he use have shown men and god before.Oscar reminded himself not to blaspheme or risk stopping it all.

Oscar nodded, wanting very much to see how much wiser Edward would look with something in his mouth.It was an unkind and untrue thought, but it felt like it should have been right.

Edward pulled at Oscar's trousers, moving them just enough to free Oscar's cock.Oscar's heavy breathing masked the sound of any tearing or ripping of fabric.Edward's hand wrapped around Oscar. Before Oscar could fully appreciate that, Edward's mouth was descending on him, Edward's lips kissing his own fist.Oscar laid on one hand on the back of Edward's hand, the other palm pressing against the wall so he wouldn't lose him balance and knock them both over.

Edward was too sturdy and balanced to be knocked over by Oscar's relatively insubstantial weight.

The paladin literally threw himself into his task, hand no longer necessary as he gradually took more and more of Oscar's cock into his mouth, into his throat.His hands gripped Oscar's bared hips, fingers marking tender flesh. 

It wasn't skillful, but it was enthusiastic enough. His eyes seemed to be watering but he didn't care. He was completely focused on Oscar's pleasure rather than his own.That alone was enough to overwhelm Oscar.

In an embarrassing and amateurish amount of time, Oscar felt his climax near.He tapped on the back of Edward's head to warn him. When there was no change to Edward's position or tempo, Oscar tried to pry one of Edward's hands loose. Edward dug his fingers in harder and met Oscar's eyes with a kind of naked pleading that hurt to look at.Oscar moaned something similar to "so close" and "why are you so good?" but didn't try to disentangle himself.

Edward moved faster, managed to take Oscar deeper down. He seemed dedicated to the idea of Oscar spilling his seed into him. Oscar hated to deprive the paladin of such a simple pleasure, nor himself of such a lovely one. Oscar tried to memorize the sight and feel of Edward inexpertly swallowing as Oscar pulsed.

When he was finally done, Edward disengaged. He swiped the back of his hand at his mouth and licked his lips. That completed, he rearranged Oscar's trousers to their approximate correct position. This takes now down, he stood.

"Worth it to heal those before they bruise?" Edward said, his voice just as wrecked as Oscar had expected.He waved down in the general direction of the marks he'd left on Oscar's hips.

"Not just yet," Oscar said.He lightly ran his finger tips down Edward's sides. "Do you need to lay hands on yourself?"

"It didn't hurt," Edward reassured Oscar before giving him a sticky kiss. 

"Not what I meant," Oscar said.

Edward, receptive to direction as always, took his cock in hand.It was nearly as hard as Oscar had expected. Edward licked his lips again which seemed to kickstart the process. "This kind?" he said.

Oscar nodded, knowing his face was nothing but smug satisfaction. "I want you to paint me," he said, willing to offer his words since that was what he was best at. "I want to see your face at the pinnacle and I want to receive it all."

"We'll just have to clean it up," Edward said, gasping. "Gets all sticky otherwise." He was practical, a given considering his calling. "That's why I had to swallow you. I'll just have to lick it all up if I get it on you."

Oscar planned on saying something terribly clever about the pragmatism of a paladin. Instead, he managed to say "fuck" while Edward surged against him. Edward had obediently come on Oscar as requested. He moved down quickly to lick it up while it was still fresh.

Oscar wasn't physically capable of responding to that in the way such a clean yet filthy action deserved. He was simply trying to catch his breath.

"Is that what you needed?" Edward asked.Oscar pulled him in for a kiss.Oscar eagerly wrapped himself around Edward. Edward simply laughed, knowing as anyone could that they needed to at the very least take a break.

Oscar led Edward to the bed, immediately horizontal but barely touching. "Not done yet," he promised. "Just need a moment. I want the full benefit."

Edward nodded. "I'm good at healing," he said, seeming to be embarrassed at that statement than anything that they had done or might yet do.

Oscar didn't respond, just closed his eyes for a moment.He laid his hand on Edward's forearm, gripped his hand.Edward couldn't leave not yet. No matter what Oscar's body might try to say, he wasn't done yet. Two men, thrown together, and their moment was almost gone.


End file.
